50 Sentences: Sanji and Bonney
by catlapmilk
Summary: 50 sentence challenge on the relationship between our favorite lovestruck cook and one of the Eleven Supernovas. Taken from one of those LJ prompts. Rated T although it varies, yet anything mature is only implied.


Here's 50 really bad Sanji/Bonney sentences. What the fuck is a plot? I sure as hell don't know.

Also #42-48, I'm aware, are total pieces of shit considering there was no imagination in thinking of these prompts and I had no imagination in writing for them.

Usual disclaimers: One Piece not mine.

* * *

#01 – Comfort: And isn't it, in the rich flavors that roll in waves over her palate; finest cheeses in sandwiches and pastas and ripened tomatoes prepared in creamy soup just for her, and as he rushes off to the kitchen for another round it isn't just her belly that feels full.

#02 – Kiss: Sanji knows he's an excellent damn cook, but tasting his food on her pretty mouth long after its left the stove, and her plate, mixed with an ingredient he can't quite place, makes him even surer.

#03 – Soft: He has the softest hands she's ever felt - never once used in battle, yet smoothed over where he's many scars; the serrated edges of his knife punishing him as a careless child - and she smiles as his careful fingers press into her skin.

#04 – Pain: To him, there is no hurt worse than the hollow bite of starvation, but the slow split of a broken heart is a close rival, and as he watches her slam her heavy boots onto the table just before her meal he is happy to know that as long as he can be with her she will never experience the pain of either.

#05 – Potatoes: He shows her how many delicious things there are to do with a simple vegetable, and she shows him many more delicious things in return.

#06 – Rain: They spend the day in a lazy tangle, each refusing to let the other out of bed; he knows she is a miserable unhappy mess in bad weather and she knows he prefers to be where his cigarettes might actually stay lit.

#07 – Chocolate: Their relationship is the same, entirely indulgent; she melts against his mouth and hands, flavored sweet.

#08 – Happiness: Luffy makes fake and obscene retching noises, and Nami and Usopp have a small conversation on how they are all going to be poisoned from the high and lethal affection levels; as the new couple pretend to be offended and make several empty threats the happiness is evident and all but pours out of them.

#09 – Telephone: The local den den mushi connects poorly due to the reception of this small, shabby island but when she makes a rude explosive laugh as he threatens to turn their means of communication into an hors d'oeuvres, it is just enough for him, and he knows that somewhere the little snail in her hand looks at her with its tiny eyes molding into hearts.

#10 – Ears: Those stupid chivalrous things he does, especially for a woman like her, spreads a deep flush all the way to her ears.

#11 – Name: "How fitting it is that they would call you such a beautiful thing," he declares the very first time he learns her name, "for you are more precious than every other treasure in the Grand Line – no, in the entire world!"

#12 – Sensual: She saunters back to her own ship, cooks scurrying about at the threatening rumble of her stomach; her legs go on for miles and as his breath hitches in his throat as he nearly forgets every other woman he's ever known.

#13 – Death: He promises the most extreme form of retribution when he learns about what happened on Sabaody, when she points at Zoro and yells at him for ruining everything, and he readies one of his powerful legs because how dare he upset this spectacular creature, this perfect goddess?

#14 – Sex: It's in moments like these where he thinks maybe he is the one with the insatiable appetite.

#15 – Touch: She seeks him out in fistfuls; gluttonous and grabby hands, and he returns her touches with the careful, quiet precision he's learned throughout the years.

#16 – Weakness: They foil one another spectacularly; never has he cooked for a woman whose brashness and beauty rivaled both Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, and never has someone prepared something for her where she could truly savor every last bit of doting perfectionism, and when they both realize this they are unable to keep their hands off one another.

#17 – Tears: She is easily frustrated, and he knows even though it's a child crying those crocodile tears, it's still her adult heart that's hurting.

#18 – Speed: He knew it was only a matter of time before he met the woman who would be special enough to capture his affection entirely, but after he met her he fell harder than he'd ever expected; heart with a snowball effect, growing with the most surprising speed.

#19 – Wind: As pirates they know that a breeze in the sails will take them to the unknown and bring the adventure of the distant parts of the seas; only lately has it meant that it will take them further away from one another.

#20 – Freedom: Luffy had said before that the Pirate King was the one person with the most freedom in the sea; he looks at her and wonders quietly that if she were the one to have it, would she still return to him?

#21 – Life: He's already chosen his way of life, and even though he misses her terribly he's a little glad that she has her own path; although several fights and the beautiful mermaids of Fishman Island have tripped him up he's entirely certain that she could derail him once and for all.

#22 – Jealousy: She doesn't like a whole lot of everyone, but she especially spears his crew with her most piercing glare, and tries to tell herself it's just because they'll be eating better than her tonight.

#23 – Hands: She has no need for dainties such as silverware, and while most people see her shoveling food down her throat in the most disgusting and extreme way, he can't help but be mesmerized by her long, pale fingers, by her absolutely striking hands.

#24 – Taste: Bonney had never cared much about the taste of things; hell, she would eat a goddamn tablecloth if she were impatient enough, until she'd started eating what he made for her, and only after that would she forego being picky because she had a reputation to upkeep.

#25 – Devotion: He releases her hands and lights a cigarette as the beautiful woman in front of him turns away; his heart no longer breaks even the tiniest bit when he must apologize for his commitment to another.

#26 – Forever: He's sworn his allegiance to and threatened to throw his life away for many people and many things; however he feels that he could do the opposite and continue until the very ends of time if she simply asked it of him.

#27 – Blood: Her food isn't the only thing she likes to sink her teeth into.

#28 – Sickness: He near bullies the cooks on her ship, wishes he could tell every shithead near a kitchen that they're preparing for a queen; the mere thought of someone making her ill with their carelessness is enough to make him sick himself.

#29 – Melody: Sanji hums; hums while he chops and mixes and pours and she shoves herself away from the table and it's even more endearing and infuriating when he resumes the melody and hums against her deepening frown.

#30 – Star: There are things more dazzling than those damn things, she thinks, like the treasure of One Piece, or the face of a plate she's cleared, or a lit cigarette between pearly teeth.

#31 – Home: Her mouth moves against his as humid and as suffocating as her home down south.

#32 – Confusion: People begged her not to come into their restaurants, not promised with sparkling eyes that they would feed her until she was full.

#33 – Fear: She pouts, jabs a finger at her chest where just underneath her heart rises with a ridiculous and lovesick swell; she swallows her fear like everything else and for the first time in her entire life allows herself to be the one consumed.

#34 – Lightning/Thunder: His grin nearly escapes the frame of his face; her own conquered with the most charming blush as she yells and stammers and insists that she isn't at all bothered by the roar of the storm outside.

#35 – Bonds: It would be far too risky to put a ring in her champagne glass, so he summons the courage and finesse needed for a direct approach; by the time he finally gets the black box out of his pocket she's already laughing at him and nodding yes, pushing her plates away so she can dive across the table for his mouth.

#36 – Market: His heart can't stand for him to be away from her, but some things just have to be done, and in the name of love and for the benefit of everyone he always shops for food alone.

#37 – Technology: She is scowling and covering her face, and he is startled and flustered all at the same time; Sanji looks down at the photo in his hands, can still hear Franky's "smile, bro!" and he is really the luckiest man alive.

#38 – Gift: She reddens, turns away from the little box and scowls; tells him not to worry about stupid things like that, with tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, because one day she will have the world.

#39 – Smile: He has an entire collection of them; the coy smile when he presents her a meal, the immeasurable grin when she's finished and burping loudly and picking at her teeth, his mouth a trembling line always as her lips push over his, grateful.

#40 – Innocence: He's seen her face while she snores away next to him, and the endearing sparkle in her eyes before she eats what he's prepared for her, so he sees merely fabricated innocence as she peers up at him; face like a child's.

#41 – Completion: She is a hungry mouth and he is a pair of catering hands, and even at surface value the two of them would be nothing without the other.

#42 – Clouds: Sanji is full of terrible analogies, comparing their goodbye to clouds obscuring the shining sun that is his heart, and she lets him know this and hopes he doesn't notice the grip on his hand tighten.

#43 – Sky: Sometimes he will feel more at ease knowing that no matter how much distance is between them, they look up at the same sky; a connection that is as absolute as the existence of the vastness above.

#44 – Heaven: He had been to the sky where the people walked on clouds and had wings and God lived in an enchanting and beautiful forest; he found real Heaven was a ship on the earth's sea that looked like a pastry and everyone hurried to serve a woman with no halo and no manners.

#45 – Hell: Hell was when she had fought tooth and nail to escape captivity from the heavy weight of the World Government; Hell was when she'd endured all the media coverage of the war slashing at her heart; Hell was when the Sunny sailed off with him in it and everything went back to the way it had been before.

#46 – Sun: She is the sun; fiery with her determination and blinding with her ambition, and like all creatures he seeks to be closer to her glow despite the threat of burning up.

#47 – Moon: He is the moon; calm and so very patient, and while she is the opposite she like the most tumultuous tide cannot resist his gentle pull.

#48 – Waves: Bonney thinks maybe she's getting soft as they dance together on the deck of her ship, his movements smoother than the waves that have carried them together; she presses herself closer and tries not to think about these sticky, sappy things that form a sweet glaze over her heart.

#49 – Hair: "Dartbrow," she drawls, laughing at his ridiculous nickname and his ridiculous eyebrow, and he would have definitely killed that marimo if suddenly it hadn't sounded so enormously charming.

#50 – Supernova: She has established herself as a destructive force in the pirating world, one of the worst eleven; Sanji thinks that she was given the title without knowing that she is, in fact, bright and bursting and ready to take a bite out of the world itself.


End file.
